User blog:The CookieRunner/November 2016 - 7th Issue
__NOEDITSECTION__ Issue #7 ---- Published 25 November 2016 Welcome to Cookie Run Wiki's monthly newsletter, The CookieRunner! The CookieRunner is dedicated to giving out important updates on the game, as well as tips for the game, both in LINE and in Kakao. Yes, this newsletter will talk about Kakao stuff as well. But Kakao stuff will be limited to this newsletter, and nothing will be spread to the articles unless it's very important. This newsletter will also be selecting fan art that we think is amazing and worthy enough to be featured here. Do you have any amazing fan art that we would like to see? Please comment down below! We would love to hear your suggestions. Subscribe! __TOC__ It's Halloween time. Obviously. Some people will celebrate Halloween only on the last weeks of October. Other people will start celebrating Halloween even since September! Based on that info, Halloween will never get any older. Thank goodness my exams have finished to celebrate the Halloween Party! Coincidentally, the new episode has arrived too! So that means it's double the excitement! This month, I have been concerned about the functions that this newsletter is undergoing. Ever since I started this monthly newsletter, I had decided to myself that this is for the other fans who do not know much about the game. Sure, there are update accounts on social media, but I wanted to make the Cookie Run Wiki more accessible to the other players. Using the wiki's social media accounts to promote the wiki, I can feature not just updates about Cookie Run, but updates in the wiki as well. In other words, I did not want to make any money out of this newsletter. This was purely made for fun and for the passion I sought to devote my time to helping the wiki grow. And this has been true every since, because there are no financial records saying that I made money out of this newsletter. Heck, even Wikia is free of charge, with the only profit from the advertisements that you see around this article. So, if TL;DR, The CookieRunner is a non-commercial newsletter, and it is not intended to make a profit. Even the Cookie Run Wiki is not made for profit. ---- I have also applied a new rule: ask artists for their permission before featuring them. It is not like in DeviantArt, in which there is a mentions feature that makes notifying a lot easier, which I have tended to apply here most of the time. Therefore, from this issue onward, the Twitter artists that gave their permission will be featured here as a gallery of pictures; inactive artists or artists in which direct messaging is not available will be featured in the "Unlisted" section as links. Artists who do not allow featuring their artwork will not be featured. Tumblr artists will be notified first (since Tumblr implemented an direct messaging service, which is a lot easier to undergo), and if they agree, they will be featured. If not, they will not be featured. ---- Anyway, besides Halloween, Dessert Paradise, and Ovenbreak, we have sad news for you. The social media sites for the original Cookie Run have been discontinued. This means that the pictures you loved to see in those sites are gone. However, there is a way to see them again. See the article about it below. And with deep regret I say this... this newsletter will be taking a hiatus of around one month. This is to help me focus more on my studies, as I think they are getting worse by the minute. This means if a new Cookie came in December, I will not write about it, but I may do so in a separate blog post. The estimated return of this newsletter will be in the first weeks of January, unless LCR/KCR has closed down. If so, all CookieRunner issues will take place in the Cookie Run: Ovenbreak Wiki. But happy running! Don't let these sad news get to you! |} Category:Community News Category:The CookieRunner Issues